My Hunter X Hunter 2011 story
by Honekoneko2
Summary: Ayame and Akari are both 'Not Normal' you should find out what happens in this story and will they make friends with Gon and the group find out
1. Chapter 1: the first phase

**this is the information about the characters**

**Ayame Hayakawa**

**age: 11**

**personality: quiet when nothing interesting is going on, cheerful sometimes, doesn't show much expression**

**likes: water, vanilla, her sister**

**hair: white silver-ish **

**left eye: dark blue, right eye: yellow **

**looks: a plain white dress with a V-neck that reaches right above her knees the sleeves are longer than her arms, she's wearing black ****short pants underneath. she's also wearing black stockings that goes up to under her knees she's not wearing shoes. she has light ivory skin tone she is also wearing a black eye patch (that looks like the one in the anime 'Another') on her right eye which is the yellow eye**

**Nen: Enhancer**

**she has a dark blue snowflake mark on her forehead but unnoticeable because of her bangs (****_oh just search 'vanilla and chocola' in google, the hair looks like that )_**

**Akari Hayakawa**

**age: 11**

**personality: cheerful most of the time, quiet when sad, shows expression**

**likes: being on land, chocolate, her sister**

**hair: Dark brown**

**right eye: Green, left eye: Red**

**looks: a plain black dress with a V-neck that reaches right under her knees the sleeves reaches her wrist. she's wearing white short pants underneath she's wearing white stocking that reaches just under the dress. she has ivory skin tone she is also wearing a white eye patch (that looks like the one from the anime 'Another') on her left eye which is the red eye**

**Nen: Conjurer**

**she has a red flame mark on her shoulder**

**just imagine how it is**

**Actually just search for 'vanilla and chocola' they look like them but I changed some details**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Vanilla and Chocola**

**Now lets get on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The first phase**

Akari's POV

_me and my sis were waiting in a tunnel for the hunter exam to start my number is #223 while my sis is #222 and we're currently in different places cuz we split up._

* * *

end of Akari's POV, Ayame's POV

when I was walking around a man or an old man walked up to me

" yo, my name's Tonpa, what's yours? " he asked me

"Ayame" I answered simply

" you're new here aren't you, oh yeah why not a little something to mark our acquaintance " he said while holding out two can of juices

I took the can with my hand that is covered with my sleeves then I heard someone exclaimed

"hey! Tonpa-san, can I have some more of that juice? Must be my nerves I'm really thirsty" the voice exclaimed, I didn't bother looking I was just staring at the can of juice

"eh? Oh, sure..." Tonpa said nervously " so I'll get back to you later okay " he said staggering on some of the words

I just nodded still looking at the can of juice but stopped and look at the place where the voice came from

It was a boy with white-silver hair then Tonpa gave three can of juice to him then I looked back to the can of juice and opened it and drank it... "_I think I tasted laxative" I thought to myself_

Then I walked away without Tonpa noticing. after he was done he saw back and found I wasn't there anymore

"eh..? Where did she go?" Tonpa murmured

* * *

No one's POV

After awhile a RING! was heard throughout the tunnel

"I apologize for the wait the entry period for hunter applicants has ended" a man with light purple hair said "the hunter exam will now begin..., A final caution if you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead those who accept the risks, please follow me. otherwise please exit via the elevator behind you." he continued

after awhile the man with light purple hair started talking again " very well All 406 applicants will participate in phase one. "then he started running "I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the phase one examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's second phase" he said "second phase? what about the first phase" someone asked

"It has already commenced" Satotz said then everyone began murmuring about " I t has already begun? This is part of the test? " "you must follow me to phase two. this is the exam's first phase, you must follow me to the second phase" "follow you that's it?" " yes, I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive you need to follow me" he finished.

* * *

**well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it **

**see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: second phase

**I think I'll skip the part Killua and Gon meets and stuff so yeah**

**oh and I don't remember all of the lines so I'll make up some of of my own maybe**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Second phase**

Akari's POV

We arrived at a gate of some sort I guess , I met up with my sister and we waited until the gate opened

there we heard a woman's voice said "will all the applicants who passed the first phase please enter?" "welcome, I'm Menchi the second phase examiner" "and I'm Buhara the other examiner" the man behind her said

A huge grumbling sound was heard and people asked questions "wh-what was that sound?" "you must be hungry" Menchi said to Buhara then he replied "I'm starving..." he complained "there you have it phase two will involve... ...cooking!" Menchi said

"cooking?!" someone said "why do we have to cook?!" another one said

"because we're gourmet hunters" Menchi exclaimed then everyone started laughing "man what a letdown...they're gourmet hunters" someone complained

"so, Gourmet hunters, what are we supposed to make?" someone asked sarcastically

"Buhara" Menchi called "the required ingredient is pork!" Buhara exclaimed "pork.. as in pig meat" someone said

"you're free to use any kind of species of Biska forest pigs" Buhara said "you must use the cooking facilities here to cook the pork" Buhara continued

"and you only pass if we both find it delicious" Buhara said "and we will evaluate more than just the taste don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. got it" Menchi said "when we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end" Menchi continued with the lecture

"we get it. we get it, lets just start" someone else said

"then. the exam's second phase will begin starting now" Buhara said then hitting his belly to make a huge GONG! sound

* * *

Me and my sis already found the pigS I guess they meant we had to cook the 'Great Stamp' huh. I'm friends with animals but I guess it's eat or be Eaten

We only brought 1 pig with us cuz we sort of felt sorry for it so we went back

I guess we're the first then. when we were about to start cooking the others went back with lots of pigs..., poor pigs

then I said "lets start" to my sis AKA Ayame

"okay" is her response

Then someone already went to give his food. wow either he's really good at cooking or he really doesn't care. maybe not the pig is all burnt up

"now eat the pig and send me to the next phase" he said

"okay it's evaluation time... taste testing" Menchi said bored

the Buhara ate it and passed him and says "tastes good" while Menchi didn't and said "it's overcooked

after that we didn't bother to watch the other applicants and decided to make our dish ready. After awhile the dish is done and it looked good I guess

then we presented it. This time Menchi tasted first and said...

"It's good" she said then Buhara started eating too "yeah it's good" but before they passes us Menchi asked "why didn't you work individually?"

"it's okay...right" Buhara said while still eating the pork

"okay you both passed" eclaimed Menchi

"that means you will be fighting each other in the next round" she continued

We looked at each other then I said "no thanks, It's gonna be boring if it's just the two of us, so just fail us" I exclaimed happily

then after I said that someone said "are you stupid, one of you are about to pass the exam and you refused, you are stupid"

"hmm... maybe it's because we don't wanna pass without each other" I said after awhile

"are you sure you want to be failed?" Menchi asked

"yeah" I said and still seemed happy

"well then since you failed yourselves then the exam is over!" Menchi exclaimed

then out of nowhere an old man jumped off from a blimp then people asked questions "wh-who's that?"

"the chairman from the selection committee he's in charge of the hunter exam, chairman Netero" Menchi said "well I work behind the scenes I only take action when there is issue like now so Menchi-kun" the chairman said "yes" Menchi answered

"you failed all of the applicants because you disapprove of their reluctance to try new thigs while these two failed themselves" he said the last one while looking at us

"no, I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted the gourmet hunters and I made the exam harder than necessary" Menchi said

"In other words you're aware that this exam is unacceptable" Chairman Netero said

"yes sir, when cooking is involved, I lose control I am unqualified to be an examiner I will resign as examiner so please redo the second phase" Menchi said

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice." the chairman said "I apologize..." Menchi said back "very well how about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose. Is that acceptable? I'm certain that will help the applicants to accept the results" the chairman said

"you're right then the challenge will be boiled eggs! Chairman, can you take us to mount split-in-half in your airship?" Menchi asked in the last part

"Mount split-in-half? I see what you're doing certainly I can." the chairman said

* * *

Ayame's POV

we arrived and landed on a mountain called 'Split-in half' I've gone here before

"now, everyone... look down there," Menchi said to the applicants

"wh-what is that?" someone asked

"a spider eagle's web" Menchi answered

"they build webs down there?" a black haired boy said

"look below the web" menchi said "those are" the black haired boy said "Those are spider eagle eggs." Menchi said

"spider eagles build there webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predator this makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs. w-wait a minute.. you don't mean we.." Someone said scared

"I sure do" Menchi said "what?" the same person said then Menchi jumped off the cliff followed by 'US' and hanged on to the webs

"so you know this place" Menchi asked us

"yeah" I said as a response

* * *

end of Ayame's POV, No one's POV

"even if they can grab some eggs how will they climb back up?" the teenager that looks like an old man said

After Menchi, Ayame and Akari felt a little wind they let go of the webs fall and grabbed an egg each after that they fell

"they jumped down. are they trying to kill themselves?" the same teen or old man said

"no she's not" the blonde teen beside him said "huh?" the old man or teen said

there was a gust of wind from the ravine and Menchi and the sisters got blown up

"this ravine has updrafts that helps the hatched chicks fly up to the web." Netero said

then Menchi and the sisters landed on their feet and Menchi said " there I just need to boil the eggs

"you're crazy no reasonable person would jump down there" the same person before said still scared

Then everyone else jumped down accept for some participants

"wait! I haven't finished explaining everything!" Menchi said

* * *

Ayame's POV ** again hahaha**

some applicants jumped down..., how stupid

I heard the boy with black haired said that there is no updraft yet after he said 'now' everyone else jumped down too

and then the rest of the applicants went up the updraft

then I heard Menchi said "and the rest of you... , I guess you quit" "I takes courage, too" the chairman continued

then the eggs were boiled and we all ate

then only 44 applicants left including us huh

* * *

**well that's it for this chapter **

**see yah!**


End file.
